


Día 25: Algún día una mariposa

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [24]
Category: the ghost bride
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Netflix serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Er lang escribe una carta a Pan Lin Lan
Relationships: Pan lin-lan & Er Lang, Pan lin-lan/Er Lang
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Día 25: Algún día una mariposa

Algún día una mariposa volará hacia ti.

No confundas el sonido de sus alas revoloteando en tu oreja con su susurro.

Ella te dirá como estoy.

Será mi mensajera para traer noticias de mí y de ti.

Ella te guiará hacia mí.

Nos encontraremos en medio de un campo de flores blancas y rosas con mariposas multicolores revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

Hasta que ese momento suceda…

Disfruta tu vida.

No la desperdicies.

Eres muy inteligente, fuerte y valiente Pan Lin Lang.

Sobrevivirás sin mí.

Me iré como el aleteo de las mariposas: en silencio danzando con el viento.

Hasta pronto.

Con amor…

Er Lang.

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin terminé fictober 2020. Pero no podía publicarlos...
> 
> ¿Por qué?
> 
> Por qué el día 25 me dio mucha pelea. Del día 26 al 31 fue en un mismo día pero el 25 no avanzaba más que el título. Y no quería que pase como otro día que me llevo una semana en terminarlo. Así que hice trampa. Cambié una parte del título y así funciono.


End file.
